


Сливы

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Memories, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Дирк делится историей из прошлого.
Kudos: 1





	Сливы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SFB-2020 для команды fandom Holistic Detective Agency 2020 чисто чтобы почесать личный хедканон.

Дирк запер дверь своих апартаментов и, насвистывая какой-то прицепившийся мотивчик, спустился в квартиру этажом ниже. С тех пор, как он прочно обосновался в Риджли, стало традицией пить утренний чай дома у Тодда.

Технически утренний.

Потому что по факту Дирк обычно просыпался ближе к ланчу. Так было и сейчас: пока Дирк видел десятый сон, Тодд, очевидно, успел сходить за покупками.

Он стоял за барной стойкой и разбирал пакеты с продуктами.

— Соня, — поприветствовал Дирка Тодд. — Пока ты дрых, я на фермерский рынок успел съездить. Твой любимый сливочный сыр подорожал на два бакса.

— Потеря для человечества, — полусонно возмутился Дирк. — И заметь, не ты вчера полночи зависал на сайтах коллекционеров пакетиков сахара, чтобы обнаружить, кто ворует рыбок из зоомагазина на углу.

— Молодец, — фальшиво похвалил Тодд. — Держи сливу.

Дирк машинально поймал брошенный ему плод и тут же скривился. Не ожидал он вновь услышать эту фразу спустя столько лет.

— Спасибо, конечно, Тодд, но я терпеть не могу сливы.

— Эти — ну очень вкусные, — с нажимом произнес Тодд, для убедительности поднимая брови.

— Я рад. Но это ничего не меняет, — Дирк аккуратно положил сливу на барную стойку и принялся заваривать чай. Хорошее настроение улетучилось.

Тодд прекратил разбирать пакеты и внимательно взглянул на Дирка:  
— Это какое-то очередное дерьмо про «Черное Крыло»?

— Это какое-то очередное дерьмо про «Черное Крыло», — хмуро кивнул Дирк.

Тодд уперся локтями в барную стойку:  
— Поделишься?

— Просто одна из тех рядовых дерьмовых ситуаций, которые не заслуживают того, чтобы я о них помнил, — поморщился Дирк. — Там был Солдат. Недолго. Тренировал нас… меня. Ну, пытался, я плох во всем, что касается рукопашного боя и стрельбы. Откровенно говоря, я абсолютно беспомощен в этих вещах. Но Солдату я почему-то понравился…

— Понравился? — в голосе Тодда промелькнуло подозрение и скрытый испуг.

— О, не то, о чем ты подумал, — Дирк хмыкнул. — Ну в самом деле, мне же было тринадцать. Никаких домогательств до несовершеннолетних объектов в секретных правительственных учреждениях. По-человечески понравился.

Тодд выдохнул, и в этом выходе было явное облегчение.

— Так вот, — продолжил Дирк. — Солдат обожал сливы. Черт знает, что он был такое. У него была кибернетическая рука. Настоящая машина для убийств, даже Мартина мог одним ударом уделать. Ему вообще насрать было, что он обучает… ну знаешь, детей. Думаю, если бы ему приказали, он бы любому из нас голову оторвал. Буквально. Никакой жалости. И вот этот жуткий парень обожал сливы.

— И тебя, — вопросительно уточнил Тодд.

— Да нет, — мотнув головой, фыркнул Дирк. — Я был… не знаю, любимым питомцем? В общем, если я что-то делал просто плохо, а не совсем паршиво, он говорил именно эту фразу. «Молодец, держи сливу». У него они откуда-то всегда были при себе, зарплату он ими, что ли, получал…

Дирк достал из холодильника молоко и налил в чашку, а после добавил крепкую заварку. Если и имелось что-то, в чем Дирк был уверен на сто процентов, так это то, что лить молоко в чай, а не чай в молоко — это преступление против Англии.

Тодд молча ждал продолжения рассказа.

— И… знаешь, непросто отказать машине для убийств! Ну и я ими давился через силу, — Дирк осторожно сделал маленький глоток. — Вообще-то я с самого детства не люблю сливы. Отравился, когда мне было восемь или что-то типа того. Не знал, какой стороной к унитазу пристраиваться.

Тодд сочувственно поморщился.

— И тут появляется этот отбитый на всю голову Солдат, который кормит меня сливами. В общем, когда его отозвали, я был так счастлив, что больше никогда не буду есть эту гадость, что даже не расстроился из-за его ухода.

— А ты должен был? — удивился Тодд. — Кажется, я чего-то не понимаю. Судя по рассказу, он был из плохих парней.

Дирк бесшумно поставил чашку и со вздохом поднял на Тодда глаза:  
— Он со мной разговаривал, Тодд. Не то чтобы мы вели философские высокоинтеллектуальные беседы, но черт возьми, он говорил со мной не как с подопытным. Так что да, я должен был расстроиться, что больше не увижу Солдата.

— Мне кажется, или ты его с заглавной буквы называешь? — спросил Тодд, чуть прищуриваясь.

— Его не звали как-то по-другому. Просто Солдат. У него было странное приветствие, что-то там про гидру, и еще более странный русский акцент. И что-то было в нем цепляющее… Не знаю, может… Ладно, забудь.

— Ясно, — негромко сказал Тодд. Помолчал, а затем добавил: — Спасибо, что рассказал. Ты нечасто говоришь о тех временах.

Дирк кивнул Тодду и вновь поднес к губам чашку. Он поймал себя на мысли, что оказалось здорово вот так вот просто поделиться воспоминанием, пусть и вызывающим двойственные чувства. Наблюдая за тем, как Тодд складывает в холодильник овощи и зелень, Дирк машинально взял с барной стойки сливу. Поколебался секунду, а затем надкусил.

А и правда вкусно.


End file.
